Incidentes em série
by Elwe Culnamo
Summary: espere e vera u.u


_**Cap1 **_

Torhu tivera uma noite tranqüila, isto era incomum devido aos acontecimentos daquela noite, mesmo tentando não se lembrar, as imagens do espírito vingativo do gato não saiam de sua cabeça, mesmo Kyo tentando se controlar com ela, e ser até mais dócil, isto ficava quase que só na tentativa.

Após se arrumar ela desceu as escadas pensativa, no que faria para o café, era difícil agradar a todos, ela tentava.

Passou por Shigure-san que parecia compenetrado em sua leitura "_Como Conquistar Colegiais", _Yuki-kun arrumava sua mochila para a escola, nem a notou, ela reparou que o clima no ambiente estava calmo, Kyo-kun não se encontrava no local, talvez ainda estivesse se arrumando, apressou-se até a cozinha, lá pegou os ingredientes e preparou o café para todos, depois de pronto serviu a mesa.

-Ohayo gozaimasu. – Disse Shigure-san desprendendo-se de sua leitura.

-Ohayo gozaimasu Shigure-san, dormiu bem? – A garota lanço-lhe um sorriso cativante.

-Hai, o que tem pro café?

-Missu Shiro e Moti, esperam que todos gostem.

-Arigat... – Foi interrompido por um grito ensurdecedor vindo do início da escada.

-O QUÊ? MISSU SHIRO? – Gritou Kyo do alto da escada.

-Angh? É, foi o que eu preparei para tod...

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! EU ODEIO MISSU SHIRO! – Continuou gritando o gato.

-Gomen nasai! Eu só achei que, que seria um prato que todos gostassem.

-Não precisa se desculpar, Kyo, seja ao menos mais educado, gato idiota, tenho certeza que estará delicioso Honda-san. – Yuki se senta ao lado da garota.

-Eu vou preparar alguma coisa pra você imediatamente. – Disse Torhu se levantando rapidamente.

-Não! Se ele estiver achando ruim que prepare seu café. – Disse Shigure calmamente.

-Mas... Não... Eu...

-É O QUE EU VOU FAZER!

-Pare de gritar, por favor, queremos tomar nossa café em paz. – Shigure disse com o mesmo tom calmo de antes.

Kyo foi para a cozinha resmungando algo que não era possível de se entender, Torhu ficou preocupada, devia ter preparado alguma coisa pra ele, e ficou olhando para a cozinha, "_talvez ele precise de ajuda"_. A cada panela que Kyo derrubava, cada barulho estranho Torhu fazia menção de se levantar, mas Shigure-san mandou que ele preparasse sua comida, seria um desrespeito com o dono da casa, mas seria só uma ajuda.

-Ohayo gozaimasu! – Disse Ayame extremamente sorridente.

-Hi! Ohayo gozaimazu.

-Aya-san, toma café conosco?

-Ah! Não sabia que era tão cedo, mas é claro que...

-Que você pode voltar mais tarde. – Yuki afastou o prato a sua frente.

-Yuki-kun, a comida não está boa? Quer que eu prepare outra coisa? – Torhu percebeu a atitude do garoto.

-Não, estava deliciosa, mas perdi completamente a fome. – Ele dizia essas palavras olhando fixamente para o irmão que acabava de chegar.

-Que besteira Yuki, junte-se a nós Aya. – Disse Shigure. – Okage!

-Arigato, Guri-nii.

-Itte kimasu! – Disse Yuki se levantando e saindo bufando.

-Uugh?

-Acho que nós nunca vamos nos entender. – Via-se um olhar triste no rosto de Ayame.

-Ayame-san, acho que vocês são só muito diferentes, e nem se conhecem muito bem. – Disse Torhu otimista.

-Como vamos nos conhecer se ele não permite, quando começamos a ter uma conversa ele se irrita e sai, não sei mais o que fazer.

-Seja você mesmo. – Disse Torhu. – Era o que minha mãe me dizia sempre, assim as pessoas vão gostar mais de você.

-Teeeem razão, o Yuki vai gostar de mim assim, mais cedo ou mais tarde. – A expressão do homem mudou de repente para o maior sorriso do mundo.

-Agora sim, comida de verdad... O que você tá fazendo aqui? – Disse Kyo saindo da cozinha com um prato nas mãos.

-Kyon-Kyon, ohayo gozaimasu!

-Perdi o apetite.

-Kyo, senta e come, não desperdice a comida. – Disse Shigure.

-Vô comer lá fora!

-Acho que minha presença não é aclamada por todos.

-Não, é que... Eles devem ter acordado de mau humor. – Disse Torhu sorridente.

-É sempre um prazer receber você, Aya, a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar... Qualquer lugar. – Disse Shigure com uma voz provocante.

-Obrigado Guri-nii, eu sei que posso contar com você, sempre. – Ayame respondeu com o mesmo tom e um sorriso encantador.

-Hai! Acho melhor eu ir andando, talvez ainda encontre Yuki-kun no caminho, Sayonara! – Despediu-se Torhu pegando sua mochila.

-Sayonaraaaaa! – Disseram os dois.

Torhu saiu da casa, e encontrou Kyo sentando no alpendre da casa, a tigela a sua frente quase vazia, ela pára a seu lado.

-Kyo-kun comeu rápido. – Disse ela olhando para as árvores.

-Hai, quero chegar logo na escola, vou com você!

-Hai! – Disse a garota toda sorridente.

-Só sabe dizer Hai?

-Hai, quer dizer, não, mas...

-Tá, tudo bem, pode dizer, se você quiser dizer, porque é uma palavra comum, e... E eu vou buscar minha mochila. – Disse dando as costas.

-Haii, eu espero!

Kyo voltou e eles seguiram caminho para a escola. Enquanto andavam as pétalas das árvores de cerejeiras que os cercavam caiam ao chão, fazendo um caminho florido aos seus pés, porém o silêncio permanecia passo a passo, nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra se quer, o barulho de seus sapatos começava a incomodar torhu, e pra piorar, eles não encontraram Yuki em lugar algum, aquilo preocupava a garota, ele saiu com tanta raiva, ou algo parecido, poderia fazer alguma besteira, não, _"ele é bastante responsável". _A garota observava o percurso das pétalas no ar, tentava pegá-las, Kyo observava de canto de olho.

-Kyo-kun, hoje você tá mais calado do que de costume. – Disse Torhu tirando a atenção de sua nova brincadeira.

-Anh?! Ah! É que hoje o dia tá muito úmido, não tô muito forte.

-Ah! Tá... – Disse a garota baixando a cabeça. – _"Ele fica tão quieto, é até ruim, prefiro quando grita e estoura de nervos"._

-É melhor nós nos apressarmos, ou então vamos nos atrasar!

-Ha... – Parou subitamente de dizer quando se lembrou do que ele havia dito mais cedo.

Kyo riu, a expressão da garota lhe lembrou a de uma criança quando faz algo errado, então reparou que uma pétala estava emaranhada entre os fios de seus cabelos.

-Uhn? O que foi Kyo-kun? – Perguntou Torhu confusa.

-Ah! Nada! – Ele estende seu braço até o alto da cabeça da garota, tira o que invadia as mechas negras e continua andando. - Vamos logo! – Ele ficou constrangido.

Ele puxou o braço da garota e saiu correndo, Torhu por sua vez estava confusa, nunca tinha visto Kyo sorrir tão naturalmente, nunca o tinha visto tão delicado, e não esperava ser puxada tão bruscamente naquele momento. Sem jeito ela perde as sensibilidades nas pernas por um momento, e é justamente quando Kyo a puxa com mais força, a garota vai de joelhos ao chão, como Kyo estava de mãos dadas com ela também cai, e por infelicidade deles, caem perto demais um do outro, "Plofit". Kyo se transforma em gato, a sorte é que ninguém passava pelo local, a rua estava totalmente vazia, seria muito ruim se alguém o visse assim, seria péssimo. Torhu não sabia o que fazer.

- Kyo-kun, você está bem? O que eu posso fazer? Isso não podia acontecer! O que eu faço? O QUE EU FAÇO?! – Disse Torhu histérica.

-Que tal, FICAR CALMA!? Calma! - Disse Kyo tentando se acalmar.

-Hai, hai! – Ela só queria ajudar, sempre ficava aflita em situações como essas, nunca esperava que acontecesse.

- Gomen nasai! Eu não queria perder a paciência. – Disse ele tentando ser Gentil. – É só que... Que... É que num adianta desespera, passa logo, só me tira de um lugar que todo mundo pode ver.

-Hai, hai!

Torhu recolheu os pertences do garoto e o levou para uma espécie de arbusto, um bom esconderijo, e o mais próximo que ela conseguiria arranjar, não era o mais confortável, ganhos saindo por todos os cantos, mas servia bem para a ocasião.

-Acho que aqui ninguém poderá nos ver. – Disse a garota sorridente.

-Hai, e como está seu joelho? – Pergunta Kyo virando totalmente sua atenção para a garota. – "_Agora que a gente se atrasa mesmo"._

-Vai beem, nem do... – Torhu ficou extremamente branca quando olhou para o joelho esquerdo, havia um ferimento, com sangue. – _"Meu sangue, não deveria estar de fora do meu corpo, meu sangue"._

-Calma, você não pode desmaiar aqui! NÃO PODE! – "_Se ela desmaiar aqui nós estamos perdidos, e definitivamente atrasados". _ - Olha pra mim! Torhu, OLHA PRA MIM!

-Ahm? Kyo-kyn, você é um gato? – A garota não tava falando coisa com coisa.

-Sim, eu sou um gato, olha pro gatinho, olha aqui pro gatinho. – _"Não acredito que tô me sujeitando a esse papel ridículo, só pelo bem da Torh... Da escola, pra não chegar mais atrasado ainda"._

-Hai, hai, Neko, Neko, Neko, Neko...

"Plofit"

Ele volta a sua forma normal, Torhu bem a sua frente, tudo bem que ela não estava na sua "forma normal", mas ele se sentiu constrangido, pegou a primeira coisa a sua frente, sua mochila, para tapar suas "vergonhas".

-Neko? – Torhu estava confusa. – "_Cadê o gatinho que estava ali?"_

Kyo estava acabando de se vestir, as costas de Torhu é claro, mas ficava de olho na garota, ela não estava bem. Terminando de abotoar o paletó se junta à garota.

-Torhu? Deixa-me ver seu ferimento. – Disse Kyo se agachando para ficar a altura da garota.

-Uhn? – A garota tinha um ar de inocente, mais que o normal, se é que fosse possível, mais aquilo estava assustando Kyo.

Ele pegou um lenço de seu bolso e limpou cuidadosamente o machucado da garota, nem era tanto sangue assim, a garota parecia ter perdido dois litros de sangue pela sua cara, mas simplesmente sua pressão deve ter baixado, e como.

-Tá vendo? Nem era tanto sangue? – Disse Kyo com uma voz angelical.

-Hai!

-Tá mais calma? – Kyo falava como se ela fosse uma criança de dez anos fugindo de uma briga com os pais, mais ela não era uma criança, _"já poderia se casar se quisesse_, _e... E... E não tinha mais seus pais."_

-Tô sim! Arigato, Kyo-kun! – Disse Torhu com seu costumeiro sorriso.

-Não precisa agradecer, mas, NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO! – Kyo suspirou pesadamente. – Por favor.

-Hai, hai, gomen nasai! – Disse carinhosamente.

-Não precisa pedir desculpa também, só se aprece, por sorte só perderemos a primeira aula. – Hai!

Kyo pegou a mão de Torhu para ajudá-la a levantar, dessa vez ele esperava que nenhum acidente acontecesse. Saíram da moita, ninguém passava na rua, aquela era definitivamente uma rua pacata.

O casal seguiu junto até a escola, o tapete rosa os seguia, nenhum comentário sobre o incidente foi proferido, nada foi dito sobre assunto nenhum, o silêncio incomodo voltara a cercá-los.

-Quando chegarmos ao colégio vou te levar a enfermaria, eles foram um curativo nisso aí. – Disse Kyo sem tirar a atenção do ponto fixo a sua frente.

-Hai!- Ela o fitava insistentemente, talvez na esperança de que ele a olhasse também. – _"Kyo-kun é tão bom, parece até preocupado!"_

-Por que tá me olhando assim? – Kyo finalmente a olhou.

-Ahn? Ah! Nada! – Torhu ficou sem graça. – Vamos logo, ou então não chegaremos nem para a quarta aula. – Desse vez é Torhu que puxa o braço do garoto, correndo feito loucos pela rua, parecendo dois retardados, ou crianças.

-Eu sei que tá com pressa, mas num precisa correr, vai dá tempo. – Disse Kyo ofegante.

-Eu sei, mas não é divertido? – Disse Torhu virando-se para olhá-lo.

-Hai, hai, só olha pra fren... – Kyo pára de falar quando a garota dá de cara com um poste. - ... Te.

-Aiii, minha cabeça. – Disse Torhu do chão.

-"_Já vi que a gente não chega hoje na escola"._ – Você tá bem?

-Não, tem estrelas em volta da minha cabeça! – Disse a garota ainda do chão.

-É melhor voltarmos pra casa, é mais seguro.

-Nããããooooo... Perder um dia de au... Aiii...

-Você não vai dar conta de assistir aula assim.

-Então você vai e eu volto pra casa... Aaaiiii... Pode ir... Aiii... Eu vou ficar bem.

-Com certeza eu te deixarei ir assim, se comigo você já se machuca tanto, imagina sozinha! – Kyo novamente lhe estendeu a mão para que ela se levantasse, aquela situação tava virando rotina.

-Ari... Aiii... Arigato...

-Vamos logo.

-Hai.

No caminho de volta para casa continuaram calados, olhando para seus pés, os únicos barulhos audíveis eram seus passos e alguns "aiii" que Torhu deixa escapar de sua boca inconscientemente. Kyo inesperadamente quebra esse silêncio.

-Como você consegue se machucar tanto?

-Ahn? Não sei.

-Em um percurso, incompleto você se machucou duas vezes, isso é quas...

-Goemen nasai!

-AAAAAHHHHHH!! – Kyo respirou fundo. – Não precisa pedir desculpas, é só ter mais cuidado daqui pra frente.

-Hai!! Eu terei.

Acabando de dizer essas palavras Torhu enfia seu pé esquerdo em um buraco, para que ela não levasse um tombo, outro tombo, o garoto a puxa para junto de se, e o esperado acontece. "Plofit", ele se transforma de novo. A garota olha confusa.

-NÃÃÃÃOOOO PODE SEEEER! – Kyo perde totalmente o pouco de paciência que tem, após três segundos a recupera e percebe a expressão da garota, uma mistura de confusão e aflição, era de dar pena, talvez tenha até o comovido.

-Gomen nasai! Goemen nasai!

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, TUDo bem! Só me carregue para que eu não me transforme aqui no meio da rua. - _"Odeio essa situação!"_

-Hai! – Disse ela pegando as coisas do garoto na chão e o recolhendo com o outro braço, trazendo-o até seu colo, o mais acolhedor possível.

-Quando eu acabo de dizer pra você ter mais cuidado você quase se machuca novamente. Como você consegue chegar aos lugares viva? – Kyo pensa no que acabou de Dizer. –Gomen nasai.

Torhu o olha de maneira estranhas, como nunca havia olhando antes, ele parecia realmente preocupado, estava a tratando diferente, tentando manter a calma, estava quase conseguindo.

-Faz o seguinte, olhe por onde anda, olhe onde pisa, sempre preste atenção nas pessoas a sua volta, nos objetos a sua volta, em tudo, a chance de ocorrer acidentes diminuirá. – _"To parecendo um pai falando."_ – Mas, se precisar que eu faça algum curativo, não muitos é claro, não é bom ficar se machucando, eu farei. – Disse ele pesadamente.

-Hai, arigato Kyo-kun.

Torhu chega Kyo mais para perto de se, ele podia sentir seu calor, podia sentir os batimentos de seu coração, calmo como ela, aquilo definitivamente não o incomodava, o confortava, aquecia sua alma, ele só precisava não demonstrar isso, então fingiu estar dormindo, fingiu, fingiu tão bem que acabou realmente pegando no sono. Torhu percebendo isso sorriu.

Ohayo gozaimasu: Bom dia.

Missu Shiro e Moti: São, respectivamente, uma sopa de pasta de soja e um Doce de Arroz feito de Motigome.

Okage: Sente-se.

Arigato: Obrigado

Itte Kimasu: Já vou.

Sayonara: Até logo.

Gomen nasai: Desculpe-me.

NeKo: Gato.

E "Plofit" é o barulho que eles fazem quando se transformam, se é que não é perceptível.

**N.A.s:** Esperamos que gostem e se divirtam,

D Tipo assim essa fic é escrita por duas pessoas uma garota (Lalyxa) e eu (Kyoo), bem sei lá, tô com mó preguiça de digita u.u esperamos que gostem e que deixem um comentário falando, pode ser bom ou mal, mas comentem, a opinião de todos é muito importante, bem eu podia fala mais coisas, mas tô com preguiça então é só, até o próximo capítulo.


End file.
